Christmas Eve
by Annowkee
Summary: Kurt has prepared a wonderful Christmas with gifts being the top of Diane's talk


**Disclaimer= I own nothing**

 **Please enjoy**

The first year of marriage on Christmas eve, Kurt quickly realised Diane had explored almost everywhere in their house, obviously it was to find his gifts. It soon came to him he would need to hide them in a secure spot until the big day, this eventually turned into a tradition, his love growing even more so for her when she would act out, demanding her gifts like some spoilt child, Kurt thought how she acted was cute. Kurt would deny her the entire night, he stated gifts she wait until after Christmas dinner had been consumed, on Christmas day of course.

This year, Christmas eve was quite an event for Kurt as per usual. Certainly his seasonal shopping had been completed, actually it was done a while ago grateful for his organisational skills and a good eye when it came to ideas for his wife's gifts. He then would have to hide what he had bought his special loved one at his country house, knowing more secret areas than her, he was able to get away with her being oblivious to what he had got. After agreeing to have Christmas at their city apartment he brought his gifts home, then he sneakily wrapped his gifts in the guest bedroom behind a closed door, not wanting the spy of the house to see what he had purchased.

After being married to her for so long, he had discovered that Christmas eve was difficult for him to be alone for half an hour, she was the spy, it was as though she was a child, constantly knocking on the door, demanding his attention. He would tell her several times he would be with her soon and with that she would wait for him on the other side of the door. She could hear the tape being pulled from the roll, the paper being sliced and ribbons being created, a thought repeating in her mind constantly throughout Christmas eve, 'what has he got me?'

Opening the door, he left his gifts in the room, again hiding them. Smiling smugly at his wife as she pouted at him. They both remained in the hall, however this year Kurt needed a head count.

"Christmas dinner, who's coming over?" Kurt asked with Diane exhaling heavily.

"Will and... oh...," Diane stopped, clenching her teeth trying to think of his guests name, Will had explained who she was literally a few hours ago and Diane clearly had forgotten.

"His girlfriend, your niece and her date." Diane reeled off with Kurt nodding; it was him that would be making dinner, he would only receive assistance from his wife usually for preparation of vegetables, whilst he would do everything else.

"Okay meat will go in early tomorrow morning." Diane's eyes catching his she smiled seductively, making Kurt aware of something on her mind.

"When can we open our gifts?" She asked, her voice childlike and sickly sweet, using her best charm on him and hoping he would cave.

"Perhaps after our guests have gone home, I know normally after dinner, but it would be best if they didn't see some of your gifts." Diane's beaming smile rapidly turned into a deep frown, her arms folding over her chest acting like a toddler who had been told off.

"You're seriously going to make me wait most of the day?" Diane's voice was high and impatient.

"Diane, how old are you? I'm sure you can wait a few hours, your presents wont be going anywhere." Kurt began to walk downstairs with a moody Diane behind him.

"That's not fair, why can't I open them when you put the meat in?" Diane whined, attempting to change his mind, which also seemed to be pretty strong-willed.

"You're an adult, you have patience." He called over to her she puffed at that, he was aware that patience and Diane don't mix well, she didn't have any and the only bit she did have was spent whilst working with difficult and annoying clients.

Watching him sitting on his side of the couch she conjured up a plan of how to get around him, she wanted her gifts and she was adamant she would receive them Christmas morning. Thinking further she believed it best to leave him for a few hours, perhaps closer to the end of the evening she would use her best charming skills to get what she wanted.

Evening soon approached and after watching 'A Christmas Carol', Diane's body was moulded to his sid,e her legs up on the couch, his arm around her ending with a hand placed on her side near her hip, both extremely comfortable. However for Diane one thing was missing, sitting up she pecked his cheek.

"Can I get you a drink?" Diane asked, setting her hand high on his thigh then rubbing her hand over his leg.

"Are you having one?" He replied glancing at her.

"I was going to get a glass of wine, thought I could pick you a drink up too." Diane leaned to him, kissing his lips lovingly, she smiled sultrily at him after their lips parted.

"Sure, get me a scotch please honey." Kurt nodded, Diane pecked his lips again before getting up to sort their drinks.

Arriving back into the lounge, their drinks in her hands, she placed his on the table next to him before, shifting to sit back in her place. Snuggling into him, she lightly sipped at her red wine, resting her hand back high on his thigh and rubbing further up before dragging her hand slowly back to his knee, repeating her movements again over his thigh, frequently edging ever so closer to _his area._ She smirked to herself when she heard his breathing catch in the back of his throat, picking up his scotch he took a healthy gulp of the burning liquid, puffing strongly to ease the burn after he swallowed, Diane smiled her teeth grazing her bottom lip, she squeezed the top of his thigh watching as he became flustered at her simple attempt of seduction.

"I'm tired, you coming to bed?" Kurt asked grasping her hand upon his thigh and stopping her movement, Diane knitted her eyebrows, how could he dismiss her wandering hand so easily, sighing powerfully she looked away from him.

"Sure." Diane responded displeased, drinking the remainder ruby fluid in her glass, she got up from him. Not bothering to wait for him she placed her glass on the kitchen worktop, quickly climbing the stairs to their bedroom, going straight into the walk-in closet she changed for bed.

Kurt was already in bed leaning against the headboard when Diane entered, wearing an extremely sheer black lace slip, leaving very little to his imagination, he looked over at his wife gawking at her, his mouth open wide.

Diane played innocent to his humorous expression, sliding into bed next to him she came to straddle him, he grasped her hips kissing her deeply before she pulled back from his lips, both panting. Kurt simply moved his lips to her neck leaving nipping kisses over her sensitive flesh.

"Can I ask you a question?" Diane whispered grasping behind his neck to encourage his kisses.

"Hmm?" Kurt replied his lips still firmly on her skin.

"Can I have one now?" Diane asked grinding herself along his semi erect shaft, Kurt groaned out, his lips trailing to her collarbone.

"What do you want?" He asked his teeth grazing over her chest.

"A present now, just a small one please?" She tried, Kurt stopped his kisses and gazed up at her, his hazel eyes fixated on her bright blue orb,s his breathing elevated with the movement of her hips on him.

"It's not Christmas yet, I told you wait until tomorrow after dinner."

"Just a small one." Diane asked pushing her breasts into his chest, using her assets for persuasion.

"Diane your just like a kid on Christmas eve, I'm not going to cave you will have to wait until tomorrow." Kurt scolded, he sniggered at her immature behaviour, it was so unlike her to act like this.

"I just want to know what you've got me." Diane moaned out.

"And Santa hasn't been yet, if you keep doing this he wont come at all." Diane rolled her eyes fiercely at him, although when Kurt tried to continue kissing along her flesh, she moved out of his reach, scowling viciously at him, she shifted off him, laying on her side of the bed and tugging the bedsheets up to cover her body.

"Oh, you don't get what you want so your going to tantrum?" Kurt chuckled.

"I asked for a small one, but if Santa hasn't come then nor will you." Diane turned her back to him settling into bed, he couldn't help but snigger at her remark, well at least he had more patience than her, he could wait until Christmas.

He had a perfectly good reason why he wanted her to wait, firstly he knew she couldn't and secondly he wanted to build the anticipation up, he had got her something incredibly special and couldn't wait for her to open it. although she had to wait like everyone else, after all it was only Christmas eve.

Tomorrow surely was going to be a great Christmas and that was because he was spending it with his love.


End file.
